


A Few Mistakes Can Kill

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, Vampires, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: you can’t always get what you want.don’t let impatience blind you.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A Few Mistakes Can Kill

**Author's Note:**

> if you can spot the song references you own my heart. 
> 
> hint: one is a hamilton song, and the other is a rock song :).

minsung was determined that he wouldn’t die. he just couldn’t.

but sadly, the bullet lodged in the space between his heart lungs said otherwise.

everything from the past few days flashed through his mind slowly, like his own memories wanted to torture him just a little more.

like the constant pressure of being the older brother want enough, like having to push his own brother away to keep him safe wasn’t enough.

he admits, his actions weren’t right, nor safe, but he acted out of compulsion. it’s a vampire thing.

he couldn’t control how much he want to have a companion. that’s why he had so much of an attachment to the human.

he wasn’t trying to justify stalking or kidnapping, he just needed someone to keep him company.

——————-

jaewon wasn’t one to condone violence, nor murder, but the cocky vampire king was deserving.

everything about him was infuriating. from the way he assumed everyone loved him, to how he believed he could get everything he wants.

the red head had resorted to mounds of garlic and wearing a crucifix. he almost laughed when he first saw THE vampire king struggling to handle a bit of garlic and a piece of wood shaped like a cross.

jaewon refused to eat or even open his mouth around minsung.

———————

poor minsung just assumed that jaewon was being a spiteful little human.

his stash of weapons somehow multiplied by the day, and so minsung’s patience dissipated.

the arrogant, loud mouth bother, seated on a dark emerald stained throne. he had no empathy or sympathy anymore. his patience as thin as a hair on little jaewon’s head.

the only thing his glare would soften for is jaewon. he only let his guard down in the presence of the dead head. his number one mistake.

one of the five mistakes he made before lunchtime.

number one. yelling at jaewon early in the morning. a big no in jaewon’s book is yelling. it triggers old memories.

number two. teasing the poor boy about him being so nervous. he was nervous because of minsung yelling.

number three. dodging jaewon’s first assassination attempt

number four. call jaewon a “poor human.” and continuing on to say, “someone as cute and fragile as you could never kill me”.

number five. letting his guard down. a no-no when in the vicinity of someone who very clearly wants you dead.

——————-

minsung didn’t expect this kind of outcome.

he just wanted a companion, not a bullet in the chest.

male above didn’t seem forgiving in the slightest.

his sinisterly sweet smile hid terrifying truths.

the sharp fangs of a vampire glinted in his sickly sweet grin.

the next king stood above a helpless tyrant, hands shaking at his sides. the gun in his left hand.

minsung tried his hardest to push down on his wound, but it would do much good at this point.

the red heads grin turned smug. he crouched down.

“did it make you feel like more of a man?”


End file.
